1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary sun visors and more particularly pertains to a new sun visor for automobiles for providing multiple panels for use in different weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of auxiliary sun visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, auxiliary sun visors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art auxiliary sun visors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,205 to Nakagawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,483 to Jasso; U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,375 to Wheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,679 to Olander; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,719 to Langlais; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,876 to Timperio.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sun visor for automobiles. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket secured to an upper interior surface of a motor vehicle. A pair of swivel arms arc coupled with the mounting bracket to create a pivotal connection whereby the swivel arms can be freely maneuvered. An opaque visor is secured to an outer section of a first of the pair of swivel arms. A tinted, transparent visor is secured to an outer section of a second of the pair of swivel arms.
In these respects, the sun visor for automobiles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing multiple panels for use in different weather conditions.